In general, in a digital-to-analog converter (D/A converter) used in the audio field, a request relevant to distortion is strong, and a slight conversion error of an analog output signal causes the degradation of characteristics.
In this kind of digital-to-analog converter, a capacitive element is charged according to the signal level of the digital input signal, and an operational amplifier outputs an analog output signal according to the charging voltage of the capacitive element. In order to realize low distortion in the digital-to-analog converter having such a configuration, for example, PTL 1 discloses a digital-to-analog converter configured such that a connection point between an input terminal of a digital input signal and a capacitive element is connected to an output terminal of an operational amplifier at the time of connection between the capacitive element and the operational amplifier.
In a current situation where a low-distortion request for the D/A converter becomes increasingly stronger, as an example of the general technique for realizing low distortion of the D/A converter, a method of suppressing the distortion (n-th harmonic) generated due to non-linearity of the on-resistance value of a MOS switch by providing a bootstrap in a control unit of the MOS switch can be mentioned.
For example, PTL 2 relates to a low-distortion sample and hold circuit in an electronic circuit. PTL 2 discloses that a switch including a current path coupled between an input node VIN and an output node VOUT is included, and a capacitor is coupled to the output node VOUT, and a current path coupled between the input node VIN and a supply voltage node VDD is included in a replicated device, for example, a bootstrap circuit including a bootstrap capacitor is coupled between a control terminal of a first switch and a control terminal of the replicated device.